


Aftermath

by batmite



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: One Shot, Other, Short One Shot, jason is worlds okayest uncle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batmite/pseuds/batmite
Summary: Jason attempts to comfort a crying Klarion.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> ummm this is a short thing i wrote at like 3 am LOL so wording might be weird but other than that please enjoy!!

Here Jason was. Standing in front of a crying Klarion. A few moments prior to this, this child was using his magical abilities to pound Etrigan, the demon, to the ground. But after Etrigan had taught him a bit of a lesson right after, he was just there, sitting in the rubble that is the aftermath of such an event like this. And Jason was left to be right there facing him, with no one else around.

While him and Klarion definitely did not have… The best history, something about watching such a scene felt...Painful. To Jason. Klarion _was_ just a child, wasn't he? And then- Suddenly-

A sob.

"It's not fair." Klarion cried out. "The adults always win! It's not fair! It's not fair!" He continued, kicking at his feet. "Why can't I ever win at my own games? Why, why, why?!" 

Jason didn't know what to say. He felt bad. Klarion couldn't be as much as what, thirteen? Fourteen? He couldn't even imagine the things he could have gone thru to end up like...Well, this. 

"Klarion-," He suddenly spat out, with the witch boy looking up at him while wiping away his tears. 

"This is probably not the best moment for this. But- would you want to see a movie? You'll get to chose, promise." Jason said, saying the first activity he could think of that a small child would possibly enjoy.

"Huh..? Uncle Jason..? You'd really do that for me?"

"Well. Yes, I guess I would."

"Even after-"

" _Yes_ , Klarion, even after you tried making Etrigan your servant again and tried destroying him afterwards."

The witch boy had almost instantly stopped crying. Instead, there was a huge giddy grin on his face.

"Oh thank you thank you _thank you_ uncle Jason!!! You're the best!!!"

...Jason could feel himself maybe ending up softening up to this weird child. Just a little bit.


End file.
